


hamiltexting

by mysonisbetterthanyourson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Peggy, Aromantic Angelica, Aromantic Theodosia, Biromantic James, Bisexual Alexander, Bisexual Eliza, Bisexual Lafayette, Bisexual Thomas, F/F, Gen, Genderfluid Lafayette, High School AU, Homoromantic John, Homoromantic Peggy, M/M, Panromantic Hercules, Pansexual Maria, Questioning Aaron, ftm alexander, hah, like me, they all need jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysonisbetterthanyourson/pseuds/mysonisbetterthanyourson
Summary: they are all up at some ungodly hour of the night being weird high school seniors ;)





	1. go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Alex = littlelion  
> John = gay.turtle.boy  
> Herc = yourpants  
> Laf = lafbaguette  
> Angelica: thebestsister  
> Eliza: lizacakes  
> Peggy: peggy.the.eggy  
> Thomas: macaroni.hairs  
> James: sickalldayeveryday  
> (Burr, Lee, George, Martha, Maria, and Theodosia will come in later)

~ Littlelion added gay.turtle.boy, yourpants, lafbaguette, thebestsister, lizacakes, and peggy.the.eggy to meme squad ~

littlelion: hey

gay.turtle.boy: hey 

yourpants: hey 

lafbaguette: heY 

peggy.the.eggy: hola

littlelion: you ruined the reference 

peggy.the.eggy: good. 

peggy.the.eggy: also thanks for waking me up at 12:00 am :)

littlelion: peg you weren't sleeping 

thebestsister: yeah peggy you were on tumblr 

peggy.the.eggy: how'd you know, huh?

thebestsister: peggy we live together

peggy.the.eggy: oH YEAHHHHHHHHH

lizacakes: guys go to sleep

yourpants: guys laf is sleeping 

yourpants: in my arms 

littlelion: otp 

yourpants: alex I will actually go to your room and throw you phone out the window if you say "otp" one more timE 

littlelion: o t p 

~ yourpants and lafbaguette left meme squad at 12:09 am ~ 

gay.turtle.boy: my sister has invaded my room help

\--gay.turtle.boy sent mary_elenor_attack.JPG to meme squad-- 

littlelion: your sister is so coot 

lizacakes: Alex used words that are not in the dictonary!!!!!1!1!1??????/>/>['/'/;[=-09876567890-0987656789

littlelion: liza stoP

lizacakes: n e v er 

lizacakes: john your sister is so cute but how old is she?

gay.turtle.boy: she is 11 :) 

littlelion: i kicked thomas and james ass in the student council meeting yesterday!1!!1!

lizacakes: then do it again 

lizacakes: but in the chat ;)

littlelion: 'liza no 

lizacakes: 'liza yes 

~lizacakes added macaroni.hairs and sickalldayeveryday to meme squad~ 

macaroni.hairs: hey ya'll

sickalldayeveryday: I never know you guys were fond of Thomas and I

littlelion: were not

gay.turtle.boy: 'liza just wants to torture us 

yourfavoritesister: guys ima go to sleep

yourfavoritesister: adios :) 

littlelion: bye angieee

yourfavoritesister: also peggy your're coming with me 

peggy.the.eggy: fiNE 

peggy.the.eggy: au revior 

gay.turtle.boy: bye peggles

~ yourfavoritesister and peggy.the.eggy left the meme squad at 12:49 am ~ 

lizacakes: ok alex we are waiting for you to roast jemmy and thomas 

littlelion: fine fine fine fine fie fie fbjdkejhgfvdbnwjieufygdhjw

littlelion: bUT JUST TIM 

macaroni.hairs: come at me bitch 

gay.turtle.boy: brb getting popcorn 

littlelion: okay bby ;) 

sickalldayeveryday: gay

littlelion: so are you ;)))))

sickalldayeveryday: true true 

lizacakes: jOHN NEEDS TO GET HIS AsS OVER HEre

gay.turtle.boy: im back 

littlelion: timmy

macaroni.hairs: y e a

littlelion: do you even know what a meme is 

macaroni.hairs: um.......kinda?

littlelion: t h e n g e t o u t o f t h i s c h a t n o w 

macaroni.hairs: gladly 

sickalldayeveryday: that was a sad roast alex

sickalldayeveryday: but im going with tommy 

sickalldayeveryday: b y e 

~ macaroni.hairs and sickalldayeveryday left meme squad at 12:57 am ~ 

lizacakes: ok alex that was really weak

gay.turtle.boy: like REALLY weak

littlelion: idc 

gay.turtle.boy: shit 

gay.turtle.boy: i forgot 

littlelion: forgot what babe?

gay.turtle.boy: i'm going to some bday party tomorrow for ella's friend

lizacakes: being forced 

gay.turtle.boy: yeah 

gay.turtle.boy: well I should now go 

littlelion: ok my babe, ilysm 

lizacakes: bye mr. turtle 

gay.turtle.boy: well guys!

~ gay.turtle.boy left meme squad at 1:02 am ~ 

lizacakes: I should be going to bed now 

littlelion: me too 

lizacakes: well gn alex 

littlelion: good night 'liza 

~lizacakes and littlelion have left meme squad at 1:03 am ~


	2. #PegIsntFlirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> way to many things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria = prettyinred  
> (Angelica, Eliza, and James are not included in the chapter)

littlelion: hey ya'll

yourpants: "ya'll"

littlelion: wHY

yourpants: i wanted to 

gay.turtle boy: you guys need some chill

gay.turtle.boy: and holaaaaaaaaaaa

lafbaguette: Herc you have a paper to be writing 

yourpants: I'll write it late bOY

lafbaguette: bien bien 

peggy.the.eggy: t jeffs is nasty

macaroni.hairs: no you are 

littlelion: you guys look like your flirting 

littlelion: but in some messed up way 

peggy.the.eggy: ew no

peggy.the.eggy: why would I flirt with a douchebag like him???

littlelion: maria needs to confirm you two are no flirting

peggy.the.eggy: n o 

~ littlelion added prettyinred to meme squad ~ 

littlelion: too late 

peggy.the.eggy: fuck you

prettyinred: wtf is going on?

gay.turtle.boy: alex thinks peg and tom were flirting in some messed up way

prettyinred: lemme see then 

gay.turtle.boy: help yourself then

littlelion: where did herc and laf go 

yourpants: were here - laf and herc

littlelion: wheres your phone laf

yourpants: it died

littlelion: oh ok

prettyinred: I red the past messages 

peggy.the.eggy: so was a "flirting" or not flirting

prettyinred: you were not

peggy.the.eggy: sEE ALEx

littlelion: don't buy it

peggy.the.eggy: #PegIsntFlirting

prettyinred: #PegIsntFlirting

yourpants: #PegIsntFlirting - Herc y Laf

gay.turtle.boy: sorry alex but #PegIsntFlirting 

littlelion: I hate you all

littlelion: bye 

gay.turtle.boy: bye son 

littlelion: bye father

~ littlelion left meme squad at 10:53 pm ~ 

macaroni.hairs: guys i gotta go

peggy.the.eggy: bye trash can

~ macaroni.hairs left meme squad at 10:53 pm ~ 

prettyinred: hey peg leg 

peggy.the.eggy: yeah hon 

prettyinred: where are your sisters 

peggy.the.eggy: they are sleeping rn 

prettyinred: oh ok 

gay.turtle.boy: look at this picture 

\--gay.turtle.boy sent my_nasty_hair.JPG to meme squad--

prettyinred: OMG JOHN BRUSH YOUR HAIR 

peggy.the.eggy: I AGREE WITH MARIA 

gay.turtle.boy: in the morning 

peggy.the.eggy: fine 

prettyinred: wheres herc

gay.turtle.boy: his phone is dead or sleeping bc he wont answer my calls 

prettyinred: o k 

peggy.the.eggy: I should go to sleep right now so gn hon and john 

prettyinred: okay goodnight peggles 

gay.turtle.boy: gn pegger doddle 

~ peggy.the.eggy left meme squad at 11:14 pm ~ 

prettyinred: john you think we should go to bed?

gay.turtle.boy: yea 

prettyinred: ok gn turtle boy

gay.turtle.boy: gn maria 

~ gay.turtle.boy and prettyinred left meme squad at 11:15 pm ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no ideas so sorry if this is boring  
> also if you guys have any ideas comment them and I may do them!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is boring or makes no sense I have a very busy weekend ahead of me so I had to get this up, and if any of you guys have any suggestions comment them and maybe I'll do them!


End file.
